Owlnose's Destiny
by OwlnoseRiverClan
Summary: Owlnose, a bold RiverClan warrior must figure out her destiny and follow that path through her journey to kithood to warriorhood. Can she do it? Who will she meet? Who stops her? Only she must figure this out, and live the life StarClan has set for her.
1. RiverClan List

_**RiverClan **_

**Leader- **Mousestar- Pale brown tom with bright blue eyes

**Deputy- **Fishclaw- Dark gray tom

**Medicine Cat- **Finchfur- Dark brown brindled tom

Apprentice- Shrewpaw

**Warriors**

Blackpelt- Black tom

Lilyclaw- White she-cat

Willowfur- Golden tabby she-cat

Apprentice- Waterpaw

Sandfur- Pale brown tom with white paws

Beewing- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Rockclaw- Pale gray she-cat

Pinetail- Silver tabby she-cat

Thorntail- Black tom

Apprentice- Doepaw

Roseriver- Dark ginger she-cat with white paws

Apprentice- Harepaw

Grasspelt- Black she-cat

Vixenheart- Russet she-cat

Blueclaw- Blue tom

Apprentice- Frogpaw

**Apprentices**

Shrewpaw- Russet tabby tom

Waterpaw- Sleek silver she-cat with brilliant amber eyes

Doepaw- Brown and white speckled she-cat

Harepaw- White tom with a stumpy tail

Frogpaw- Black tom

**Queens**

Dustheart- Pale brown she-cat with white paws, tail tip, and muzzle

Kits- Rosekit, Owlkit, and Ravenkit

Birdflight- Dark tabby she-cat

Kits- Flamekit and Spiderkit

**Elders**

Mintfur- Silver and white tom with a permanently broken leg

Dirtfur- Mangy brown tom

Larchflight- Silver she-cat

Tigerfur- Black tom


	2. Prolouge

The green-leaf night air was cool. Most warriors were sitting outside the warriors den, while the rest lay in their nests snoring. The youngest elder, Mintfur, was sitting outside the elders den. Mousestar was perched on Tallrock, watching his clan mates. All the apprentices stirred, running around camp in excitement. Swallownose paced outside the nursery and flinched with every moan his mate made.

"Don't worry; Dustheart is doing just fine," meowed RiverClan's medicine cat, Finchfur. He pulled his head back in the nursery. Everyone then grew silent as the first screech from inside the nursery escaped. Swallownose's eyes widened, and his tail and whiskers matched twitches. Moments later a little squeak flooded the camp. Finchfur stuck his brindled head out the nursery again, "Swallownose, come meet your first kit!"

Swallownose stood in awe outside, not moving. Robinfeather came up and Swallownose a nudge, "Go! These are your kits here, go see them!"

Swallownose slowly entered the nursery. He saw his mate laying in her moss nest stuffed with feathers. One kit had already been delivered, and there were more to come. He padded up to his mate, and have her an encouraging lick on the ear. She started to breathe heavily, and started pushing. The second kit was born, and it was the perfect mixture of its parents. Swallownose was a dark gray tabby, while Dustheart was a dust-brown she-cat. The kit was a dark brown tabby with white paws, belly, and tail-tip.

Swallownose licked the kit until it started mewling, and then he set it with the other kit, a pure black tom with white paws like its sibling and mother. Dustheart started whimpering, and there was still another kit to come. Dustheart took a deep breath, and pushed for the last time. A tortoiseshell kit came, and Finchfur licked the kit until it started mewling, and then set it with its siblings. Finchfur looked at the kits; he placed his tail on the black kit, "It's a tom." He placed his brindled tail on the tabby. "She-kit." He placed his tail on the tortoiseshell kit, "She-kit."

Finchfur padded over to the new parents, "Congratulations," and he padded out of the den.

Swallownose picked up the kits and placed them at their mother's stomach. He looked at the tabby she-kit, "Owlkit," he murmured. Dustheart looked up at her mate, "It sounds perfect," she purred.

She looked at the tortoiseshell she-kit, "Rosekit." They both looked at the black tom. Swallownose looked down at his mate, "Ravenkit."

Dustheart looked at the kit. "I love it."

Swallownose nuzzled Dustheart's cheek, "They'll be magnificent. They'll make us proud, Dustheart."


	3. Chapter 1

"Owlkit! Come back here! This is your first time seeing the camp. Get Rosekit and Ravenkit over here too." Dustheart mewed.

Owlkit let out a sigh, "Yes, mama," and she shuffled off to get her brother and sister across the nursery. She climbed over Birdflight's tail; Birdflight stifled out a purr.

"Rosekit! Ravenkit! We get to go outside! Come on," She jumped with excitement and bounced over to their mother. "Now, when you go outside, they'll stare. Not everyone has seen you yet, so they will be curious, just like you," Dustheart licked Rosekit's ear, "Be kind to the elders. And don't be rude to Mintfur."

"What's wrong with him?" Ravenkit squeaked. Dustheart mewed back, "You will see. Just me kind to him, alright kits?"

All kits squeaked, "Yes mama!"  
Dustheart purred, "Say hello to Finchfur for me. Oh! Don't forget to Say your greetings to Mousestar-"

"Mama, how will we know which cat is who?" questioned Owlkit. "You will know soon enough, my dear," purred Dustheart. "Be sure to say hello to your father if he isn't on patrol or hunting."

"Yes mama!" All three kits toppled over each other getting out of the den and into RiverClan's camp. The kits' tiny jaws opened a little as they stared at the camp in awe. "It's so big!" mewed Ravenkit. "It's ginormous!" chimed in Rosekit.

Owlkit lead they way around camp, her siblings trailing behind her. "Hi!" she squeaked to every cat she saw. A silver tabby tom limped up to them, "Hi! I'm Mintfur. You must be Swallownose and Dustheart's kits. What are your names?"

"Owlkit squared her tiny shoulders, "I'm Owlkit," She flicked her tail to her brother and sister who were attacking a leaf, "That's my brother Ravenkit, and that's my sister Rosekit."

Mintfur smiled and sat down, placing his tail over his leg that wouldn't fold in with the others, "How's camp so far?" Owlkit squeaked with excitement, "Oh, it's so cool! I mean, I don't know where everything is and stuff, but dear StarClan it's so cool!"

Mintfur's smiled widened. "I'm glad you like it here. Come, I'll show you guys around." He sat up; Owlkit got Rosekit and Ravenkit. The kits followed Mintfur.

"Hey Mintfur, what's wrong with your leg? Why isn't it like mine?" asked Ravenkit. Mintfur stopped walking and turned around, anger flashing in his amber eyes, "I tried saving my sister on the Thunderpath!" he growled, fur bristling.

A large brown tom came running over, "Mintfur! Stop!"

Mintfur huffed and ran back to the elder's den.

The tom looked down at the kits, "Are you alright? He's... sensitive. I'm Mousestar. And you must be Owlkit, Rosekit, and Ravenkit." Mousestar purred.

"Yes, we are. Do you mind taking us to our father?" asked Rosekit. Mousestar purred, "Of course! Think you can catch up?" The leader raced off towards some rocks. The kits bounded after him squeaking with excitement.

Mousestar skidded to a halt next to a dark tabby tom.

"Dad!" Owlkit jumped onto her father's back, while her siblings scrambled under his paws.

Swallownose laughed, "Hey kits! How's camp?" He set down Owlkit and sat in front of his kits, his deep green eyes sparkling.

"Oh, daddy! It's amazing!" squeaked Rosekit. Swallownose purred, "Want to meet some apprentices?"

Ravenkit mewed, "Yes!"

Swallownose lowered down, and the kits climbed onto their father's back. Swallownose raced off towards a little bush covered with vines, and set the kits down. He sniffed the entrance and poked his head inside. He looked at his kits, "Sorry, I guess they're out training. Any other missions?"

Owlkit's head perked up, "Yeah! We have to say hi to Finchfur for mom!"

Swallownose nodded, and beckoned the kits to follow him with his fluffy tabby tail, and the kits trailed behind him.

They arrived at a den carved into the mud, well, bank now, and Swallownose led the kits inside, "Don't touch anything," he warned.

"Kits!" Finchfur came out of his nest to greet the kits, "How's my sist- I mean how's Dustheart doing?"

"She's good," meowed Owlkit.

Finchfur nodded, "Good, does she need anyth-" He was cut off by a screech in the clearing.

"Stay here! Don't come outside!" Swallownose demanded, and ran outside, Finchfur following.

The kits stuck their heads outside. They couldn't see what happened because all the cats were huddled around something. Owlkit raised her head and sniffed. Her fur stood on end as she figured out the scent.

"Blood."


	4. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the long wait, what was it like 8 days? I don't know, but my computer crashed and wouldn't start. Again, I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoy! There will be more soon! :)**

The camp was huddled around an object that the kits could not tell what it was. Someone yelled for Finchfur, Mousestar watched from above, worry filling his eyes. Owlkit's attention flicked to two cats running from the river.

"Guys, it's Sandfur and Lilyclaw." Owlkit whispered back to her siblings. Ravenkit and Rosekit just huddled together. Owlkit couldn't tell, but she thought that they were shaking a little bit. "I'm going to go see what happened."

"Are you a fish-brain or something? We smell blood! Who knows what happened! Owlkit you have to stay here," said Ravenkit. All Owlkit was turn around to Rosekit and Ravenkit and gave them a little smile and she pranced over to the huddle of cats.

She squeezed her way in and through to see Harepaw laying in the grass. Lilyclaw and Sandfur knelt beside their son.

"It's alright, my kit. You'll be OK," Lilyclaw softly mewed. She tried to hide it, but there was a hint of doubt in her voice. Sandfur layed beside his mate, watching the blood ooze from his son's flank.

Finchfur butted through all the cats, "Hey, back off! The apprentice is wounded!" He sniffed the gash on Harepaw; "Swallownose, Blackpelt, help he take him into my den."

The warriors obeyed, carefully picking up the wounded apprentice. Finchfur walked behind them, watching carefully. They entered the medicine den; "Lay him down there," He flicked to a empty nest with his tail. The two warriors obeyed, and gently layed the apprentice down on the the moss nest. Swallownose and Blackpelt backed off to the other side of the den in case they were needed again. Finchfur was looking through all his herbs, looking for the right ones.

Finchfur padded back to Harepaw, dropping herbs next to him. Swallownose and Blackpelt just sat back and watched. Finchfur picked up a yellow flower, which Blackpelt identified as marigold, and he chewed it up into a pulp, and layed it on the wound, filling it so it was barely visible. He took thyme and chewed that up as well, giving it to Harepaw, "Eat this please. It will taste bitter, but it will help."  
Harepaw looked up at the medicine cat with heavy eyes, and nodded slowly. He stretched his muzzle to the pulp, and ate it. Finchfur continued what he was doing; He placed cobweb onto the wound. The last of the herbs were little seeds, poppy seeds. Finchfur scooted the seeds to Harepaw, gesturing him to eat them. Harepaw did so.

"Let him be. Thank you for the help. Blackpelt please tell Lilyclaw and Sandfur that their son will be just fine." Finchfur dipped his head to the warriors, and went to o sort his herbs.

Blackpelt and Swallownose padded out into the clearing. All the cats sat together quietly. Once Lilyclaw caught a glance of Swallownose she ran over to him. "Is my son alright?" she asked anxiously. Swallownose beckoned his tail towards Blackpelt, "He is the messenger." Lilyclaw nodded and ran off towards the tom.

Swallownose headed off tot he nursery to talk with his mate. Owlkit, Rosekit, and Ravenkit watched their father pad into the den.

Owlkit squeaked with excitement, "Come on!" She raced off to the medicine den, her brother and sister following close behind.

"Wait up!"


End file.
